


fanfic especial: curiosidades divertidas de SKY HIGH: así es la escuela.

by HankxConnor



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: amistad, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HankxConnor/pseuds/HankxConnor
Summary: Cosas que nunca ocurrieron en este universo de Sky highCosas que están en este universo de Sky highCuriosidades de Sky high





	fanfic especial: curiosidades divertidas de SKY HIGH: así es la escuela.

Cosas que nunca ocurrieron en este universo de Sky high  
• No me gusta la idea del que el entrenador Tommy Boomowski nalguea a un menor de edad, le tire un auto a Will y lo lanza a los aires. [el profesor debería estar acusado para pasar como unos 30 años en la cárcel]  
• No me gusta la idea del que el padre de Will es desagradable, ya que es racista en la película.  
• No me gusta la idea de que Warren es derrotado por un extintor de incendios, es eso no lo merece Warren  
• No me gusta la idea de que Warren sea un psicópata.  
• No me gusta la idea de que Will sea un hipócrita [estúpido].  
Cosas que están en este universo de Sky high  
• los padres de Will usan mascaras.  
• Warren es feminista  
• Leila es la vecina de Will y pasa siempre en su casa.  
• El profesor Entrenador Tommy Boomowski está en una relación con el profesor Jonathan Boy.  
• Magenta cuando se espanta ase como conejillo de indias.  
• A Warren le gusta el arte.  
• Ethan tiene una obsesión con siempre sobresalir en temas de habilidad mental.  
• Zach tiene una obsesión con las barras de luz... y las fiestas... y es DJ...  
• Zach le encanta el HIP HOP.  
• Zach sigue tendencias de acuerdo con su generación.  
• Leila tiene un jardín en su casa, como si nadie lo supiese ya.  
• Will no es un hipócrita, es solo un tonto... pero es buena persona.  
Curiosidades de Sky high  
• Súbete al autobús mágico y acompáñanos a esta historia donde el día de que un supervillano se entere de que hay 30 futuros superhéroes en un buz será trágico... [creo que no hare un capítulo así]  
• Lash debió morir ahogado en un inodoro.  
• Speed debió morir enterrado con quemaduras graves en el ano.  
• Warren peace significa>guerra y paz [War And Peace]  
• Leila se parece mucho a Hiedra venenosa. [supervillana de Dc comics]


End file.
